


Spite

by AmyCatz



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCatz/pseuds/AmyCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't be gone too long," He says with maybe too much sarcasm than what was actually necessary but it seemed to have the desired affect on Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"Where are you going?" asks Adam as he sees JD all dressed up, something fancy but slightly causal.

"Out," JD replies flatly and proceeds to roughly push past Adam as he walks to the front door.

"I thought we had plans for tonight," says Adam after following JD to the entrance of their home.

"We did, but an old friend called and said they were in town," JD says to Adam while putting on his jacket and pocketing his house keys.

"I won't be gone too long," JD says with maybe too much sarcasm than what was actually necessary but it seemed to have the desired affect on Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepily feeling around and only feeling a cold and empty bed, Adam huffs out, "'Won't be gone too long',"

Turning to his bedside table to retrieve his phone and seeing that's no new messages besides from management, only hurts him more.

~

Opening the door to the patio Adam finds JD slumped and sleeping on the day bed.

"Well, at least I know that you're not in the morgue," says Adam and moves JD’s legs so that Adam can sit and drink his morning tea.

Halfway through his cup of tea Adam hears a groan coming from JD’s sleeping boyfriend.

"What's the time?" JD asks and stiffly removes his jacket from over his head.

"'Not too late'," Adam replies him but instantly regrets saying that.

An awkward silence settles over the two.

"Come here," JD groans out and pulls a surprised Adam towards him so that they both are squeezed together on the small day bed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to stay out late but lost track of time and -"

"You want to go out for 'Hangover Burgers'?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just get over the nausea,"


End file.
